


Seasiding Steps

by JustACoffeeStain



Category: Dragalia Lost (Video Game)
Genre: Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-14
Updated: 2019-11-14
Packaged: 2021-01-30 15:29:09
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 411
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21430486
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JustACoffeeStain/pseuds/JustACoffeeStain
Summary: These Waves aint Saint Lotier but it'll have to do.
Comments: 5
Kudos: 7





	Seasiding Steps

**Author's Note:**

> This is one of my old fic's I've posted on my Amino account and never got to actually upload it onto here..(This was just a Summer Story I happen to just make for myself so enjoy!)
> 
> And yes I made one Roxas Reference.

It was such a beautiful day for the beach, Sun shining, Seagulls singing, the oceans waves delicately rolling into the land as it washes it's beautiful shells left by the creatures that resided there, it reminded him of back home at Saint Lotier. Her waves were choppy but if you treated her right she'd cradle you in her arms.

It was a lovely thought to dream about such a body of water like his hometown's but Ranzal and his depths were deep, It's light hitting the ocean floor to the bubbles reaching itself up to the surface as he sat on. Embracing the sea and everything that she had to give him. Once was the life he knew, even to the very quote the Heir's of Lotier stood by:

"Sons of Saint Lotier are meant to live by the sea.."

He was born from a Man of the Sea and yet her winds passed down to him making him unexpected like an Arc in the storm, He was the best of both worlds yet his storm had yet to pass with these new founded responsibilities he's been growing accustomed to over these passing months.

But for right now the only responsibly he had was to relax and enjoy himself to the oceans calling. He held his breath since he drove down into its hidden cove, He was like a fish naturally swimming in it's flowing current the water almost still and smooth in these waters the shellfish and life shining a bit as he strolled around it's neighborhood. It was just a sight to see especially the octopi hidden within it's sandy decor.

Sweeping the floor for a few hidden treasures Ranzal smiled before heading back to the surface his arms reaching out to it's rippling surface, Letting out a slight gasp before taking in his breath of fresh air he shook his hair out of his face noticing the familiar voices that echoed through the waves.

'Euden! Euden-- ack! You there!!'

'Ranzal's been gone all day..he was gonna crack open this watermelon."

Listening in each voice to friend that was on the beach, Ranzal smirked to himself before floating onto the water's slight current that rocked him back to its soothing lullaby. The Seagulls,The Waves a key element to it's Melody.

It was a vacation he honestly wish would've never ended, but all good things unfortunately must come to an end.

"Looks like My Summer Vacation is...over."


End file.
